Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system and the head researcher focusing on Grineer gene repair in an attempt to reverse the negative effects from excessive cloning. He was targeted by the Lotus in order to slow down this progress, ensuring that the Grineer do not become more powerful. He apparently has an interest in fashion somewhat, as some of his remarks in the mission hint at, such as mocking the player's warframe by comparing it to a halloween costume. He can be found on the mission Titania. After defeating him and finishing the mission, players receive either Ash Helmet, Chassis, or Systems blueprint, as well as the Eris nav segment. Upon death, Tyl Regor has a chance of dropping Gallium. Appearance Tyl Regor looks like a Skana-wielding light Grineer unit with blue armor and an upside-down white mask. Tyl Regor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * You shall suffer as we have, (player name). * We should accessorize your suit with some holes... bullet holes. * You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right? * I will reduce (clan name) to ashes! * Your little dress-up party ends here, (clan name). * You have violated the dress code on this ship. Failure to comply is punishable by death. * Grineer dominance is inevitable. * What do you get when you take the "Warfra" out of "Warframe"? That's right, me! Abilities 'Tyl Regor, '''offensively, only uses melee attacks. While his melee requires charge-up, he can deal very high melee damage and can kill an inexperienced Tenno in a slash and any Tenno with bleed procs. He will sometimes execute a Slash Dash if the target is at long range. Be wary that he can sprint very fast and can easily catch up to a player. Defensively, he has weak armor and shields. However, he makes up for this by having a lot of health. His personal shield also starts to recharge almost instantly. If he uses Smoke Screen to become invisible, be prepared to face a fully shielded Tyl Regor. He can also execute Seismic Shockwave if a player gets too close. Strategy In General As with all bosses, it is best to deal with the other minions in the room before taking on the boss. Tyl Regor is a melee-only boss, keep moving while picking off his henchmen. With his melee capability and Seismic Shockwave, going full-on melee is practically suicide. Your first priority instead is to keep a medium distance, but not far enough that he will execute Slash Dash. Avoid his melee attacks at all costs, as they may stagger you, which leads you to tank a full combo of his melee. He can be staggered, but this ''will not leave him open to finisher attacks. He can be ragdolled and hit with ground finishers though. There are few approaches you can use: *Run ahead of him in a long corridor. Turn around to shoot him and be wary of the signs that he is about to perform his slash dash so you can avoid it. As soon as he gets near to you, run the other way (do a roll to get past him and avoid getting hit or just sprint past him) and repeat until he is defeated. *He can be glitched under or next to stairs where he will run into the wall to reach the player if the player is above him. He can then easily be taken out without any risk. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Tyl Regor is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to being immobilized, Rhino Stomp, Vauban's Bastille and Vortex, Nova's Molecular Prime will slow him down, and Ember's maxed World On Fire can completely stunlock Tyl Regor for its duration. Knocking him into one of the nearby pits will cause the game to instantly kill him, with his drops safely spawning on solid ground nearby. This can be done with Nekros' Soul Punch and Mag's Pull (or Jat Kittag or other weapons with good knockback on slam attack). Mag's Bullet Attractor on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to severely damage Tyl Regor. Loki's Decoy will very likely bait Tyl Regor to attack the decoy, but he will be unable to destroy it even using Seismic Shockwave. Shoot at him until he drops dead, rinse and repeat. Exploits * Seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons. * Using a weapon with a fire effect can effectively buy you time to shoot him. Setting him on fire will put him into panic and you can melee him safely. * Use a Trinity's Energy Vampire to immobilize him for the duration of the ability. * Use Vauban's Vortex on him and then leave him alone. He typically dies immediately after the ability ends. Otherwise, use it again until it does. (confirmed on saints stream). ** This also has the possibility of disabling his Seismic Shockwave if he doesn't die. This allows the player to slide back and forth under his swings, helping people with Energy Siphon gain energy without him being able to harm them. * Previously, knocking or teleporting him into a pit would instantly kill him. It remains to be confirmed whether this exploit would still work. Trivia * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * One of his taunts during combat is "We should accessorize your suit with some holes. Bullet holes." Ironically, he uses a sword. * He seems to be somewhat interested in fashion, considering some of his dialogue during the mission. * The mask on his helmet appears to be upside down. ** Although on the lobby screen, where normal skin is shown under his mask, in battle his exposed skin seems to glow. * Prior to Update 8, Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid like the other Grineer bosses. He is now found on the Grineer Galleon tileset. * At the start of the mission Lotus will say that he is armed with the best in Grineer weaponry, ironically he uses a Skana and light armor. * One of his taunts during combat is "You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right?" Ironically, his head, like some of the basic Grineer troops, was replaced by a carved pumpkin during Halloween. * It used to be possible to exploit his reliance on melee by climbing onto boxes and containers where he can't reach you and just shoot him with ease. As of Update 6, this is not very effective as Tyl Regor now has Seismic Shockwave that can knock you off ledges, crates, etc. * Similar to Sgt. Nef Anyo and Ambulas, Tyl Regor doesn't drop any rare mods. * Tyl Regor is currently being reworked. * At the end of Operation Eyes of Blight, the Queens reprimand Vay Hek for his foolish decisions in recent days, then noted that they will be using Regor for future offensives against the Tenno. This may indicate that his rework is nearly complete. Media